Sick and Dead
by Satisfying Penmanship
Summary: A strange new person ooc  has been infecting people will a illness, slowly sucking their spirital preasure from them. A few have the immune system to not get sick, one including Hitsugaya Toshiro. Later on there will be some Hitsugaya x Momo ToshMomo, et.
1. Page 1 Injured and outbreaks

**What will happen when a strange soul reaper (ooc) finds the soul society and uses it as his feeding ground for his zanpakutou, sucking others spirit energy from their body by sending off a illness in the air, infecting almost everyone but a few being because they have the right immune system to counteract it. One of those people including Hitsugaya, not to mention the recent rise in hollow appearance. How will he and the others stop it? How will they defend the Soul Society.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, all characters belong to Tite Kubo I just own the ooc character.**

_Where could have my small taicho have gone? It's so unlike him to just run off, we're on an assignment._

Matsumoto made it to a clearing, a plain field. Eyes scanned the area trying to detect her white haired captain without any luck so far.

"What do you think your doing Matsumoto?" his familiar stern voice rung out to her ears.

"Oooh! Taicho, found you!" she explained, running up to the small boy and putting him in her usual tight hugs.

"First off, I found you and second GET OFF ME!" pushing her off he sighed "We are on an assignment"

"I know, I couldn't find you."

"Whatever, now lets go."

Matsumoto started ahead of him and he dragged behind. A twisted smirk formed on the males face.

"Matsumoto! Watch out!" The exact same voice as her taicho yelled out, she was able to watch his small form running toward her. Wasn't he behind her? Turning around to look at the person she thought was her captain now noticing it wasn't her captain but instead, behind her was a huge hollow. It's tongue lashing out a paw raised with it's large claws aiming straight for her. As it swung her eyes shut tightly, embracing herself for the impact but when nothing came she opened an eye, seeing her captain in front of her blocking the hollows attach with his sword.

Taking this chance she backed up and reached for her own sword. Steadying it she pointed it toward the hollow. While Hitsugaya has it by it's paw she maneuvered around him to get the hollow by the side but instead of meeting it's flesh as she planed the hollows tail blocked it's body. Lashing it's tail she flew off, sliding to the ground.

"Matsumoto!" the captain explained, worried about his subordinate at the moment.

"Don't take your eyes off me, kid" the deep voice of the hollow rung out, using the opportunity of the captains change in focus. Raising it's other paw he swung down on the boys chest, raking his claws against down, breaking the skin letting the red liquid pour from the new wound.

Eyes grew wide was Rangiku watched her captain get hit and fall to the ground. Scrambling up from the ground she quickly got her sword "Growl, Haineko!" she wasn't going to let that hollow hit him again. Her sword metal now fading to ash, carrying it in a small storm like spin toward the hollow. Surrounding the creature almost instantly it started to rip the monsters flesh, she watched as it screeched out in pain. The huge hollow soon started to fade into those blue particles, keying that it was dead.

Once completely gone she ran up to her captain and knelt down next to him, "Are you okay, let me see the wound."

The white haired boy was in a fetal position, arms wrapped around his stomach and his breathing elevated and eyes tightly closed. Grabbing his arms lightly Matsumoto moved his arms away from the wound to check it out. 3 long claw marks ripped across the bottom of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. It was still bleeding which wasn't good. "Okay I'll bring you back right away." she was beginning to pick the boy up when he stopped her.

"It is only a scratch, stop making a big deal about it just give me a bandage." he was being modest, now sitting up but an arm still around his stomach.

"Don't be stupid, you know that's a bad wound, come on stop being so stubborn." she sighed, she hated it when he acted like this because he usually got what he wanted.

"I'm not. We aren't that far from the soul society I'll go see Unohana when we are back but just get me some wrap for the time being, it's not death threatening."

Sighing she nodded, standing up but reaching out a hand to help the captain up. Letting her help him up they started to walk toward their little "camp" they made, it was where the first aid was after all.

An arm still around his side as they went past the gate to enter the soul society. As they neared the 4th division he told Matsumoto to go back to the 10th and mentioned paperwork but doubt she would do it. Entering the building he easily noticed the activity inside was crazy. Division members running around, people sitting and waiting that were coughing up their guts and the rooms all closed and taken. What had happened?

Unohana didn't take long to near him as usual but he took the chance to ask. "What's going on here? Why's so many people here?"

"There has been an outbreak of sickness throughout the soul society, are you sick also?" glancing toward his stomach which he was holding.

Shaking his head he lifted his arm to show the bloody bandages to the medic. "Oh my" she said calmly "Come on, you can go in my room sense all of them are taken. Nodding he followed, noticing she had a little bed like all the other rooms, the only difference was that it was much larger and had a desk and other furniture.

Sitting himself down he let her peel off the bandage to get a better look at it. Nodding once she saw it she instructed him to lay down as she begun healing. Eyes closed as he relaxed, it wasn't long before she said she was finished and just going to wrap it back up. "There most likely will be a scar because of how deep it was." just nodding he glanced down at it, all the blood was gone and the wound did seem small now. "There has been a higher number of hollows appearing lately, accidents becoming more often as well." she mentioned he agreed, he was having to fill out more paper work then ever.

"Well you are all done Captain Hitsugaya" she told him, flashing her famous smile.

"Thank you." he told her as he got up and exited the room and the division. As he started to walk back to his own division he got to thinking. Out break in sickness and an uprise in hollow activity? Was it a coincidence or are they connected some how? They didn't seem that related but he shouldn't rule it out either.

As he entered his office he easily took notice of Matsumoto actually sitting down and doing paperwork. Eyebrows raised and arms instantly crossed. "I'm shocked."

"Oh! Taicho! Your okay. Shocked?"

"Your actually doing paperwork."

"Yeah...well... I guess it's all I could do sense I'm the reason you got hurt."

"No, I wasn't paying attention that is why I got hurt, you had nothing to do with it." Walking to his own desk he sat down and pulled out his pen and grabbed a sheet of paper that was piled on his desk and began to fill it out.

"So that means I can-"

"Sit down and do the work."

"Yes, sir."

**Okay the end xD. This was a really long chapter, I didn't plan on it being that long xD the others might not be. This story will hopefully be pretty long so it would be a good idea to subscribe if you want to look out for new chapters. **

**This chapter was just so the plot can form x3 **

**Suggestions, criticism and comments all welcome.**


	2. Page 2 Another life gone

**:] Okay here is "Page" 2. Hope you like it. This chapter is a bit of a sad one so there's the warning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Tite Kubo does! **

* * *

><p><p>

A pen still in his hand, the small captain was still at his desks filling out reports, signing his signature and he also had to write out a report for the mission he had just been injured on. Even Matsumoto was continuing to write, she probably still felt it was a way to make up for him being injured.

Eyes rose from the paper as he sensed something entering the room, easily recognizing the Hell Butterfly that is sent for important information or updates, things of that sort. Holding up his finger the creature landed lightly on the nail. It seemed like it was looking straight at him, if he didn't know any better the thing looks like it was going to open it's mouth and talk.

Like a speaker the voice of the 1st division captain rung out in his own low, stern raspy voice. "Attention all captains and lieutenants, there will be a meeting in approximately 30 minutes. Don't be late."

With that the butterfly flew away leaving him with the news. Looking toward Matsumoto to make sure she heard and understood the message, she gave him a nod. Setting the pen down neatly by the stack of papers he rose from his chair and started to make his way to the door.

"Um, captain?"

"Yes?"

"He said 30 minutes"

"I'm aware, Best to be early then late. Lets go."

A usual whine from the female before slowly following. He was right at least, they were early, arriving about the same time as Byakuya who was never once late or exactly on time. Always early.

Renji was behind him also, looking confused as always.

Finding his own place he stood want waited for the other captains, not bothering with small talk. Byakuya and himself were never ones to talk but they still held this mutual respect for one another though Hitsugaya has to admit the older captain probably takes his small stature and age into play but it was usual so it didn't bother him that much.

Jyuushiro, Soi fon, Unahona, Sajin, Mayuri, Kempachi, and Shunsui. All arrived including each one's lieutenants. Kira, and Shuuhei both took their captains place but Hinamori didn't show. She was still in recovery. All thanks to Toshiro himself'.

"Sense we all have arrived this meeting will start." Yamamoto began, his cane hitting the stone floor once.

All heads snapped toward the much older man, listening to what he had to report.

"If you haven't noticed, there has been an increase in hollow appearances. With the hollows there has also been a illness going around, Unahona."

The raven haired captain nodded and turned to face everyone. "Yes, it seems as if there is a large disease sweeping over. It started in the Rukon district, District 1 to be exact and has spread and people now in the Soul society have been becoming ill. A large portion of District 1 that became ill are now dead, mostly the old and the young have now been declared deceased."

The short male's turquoise eyes began to travel to the floor as he began to think harder about the situation. Eyes widened as he just now realized a very important thing about what the medic captain just said. "Wait." eyes never left the small crease in the floor. Unahona stopped talking and the rest of the captains turned to look at the white haired child.

Unahona held sympathy in her eyes, as if she already knew. He easily took notice of her look when he finally made eye contact. "Does that mean...?"

She just nodded. Swallowing hard his small hands clenched into a fist and slowly returned his gaze to the floor. "Oh..." he didn't know how to react to such news, making a scene was defiantly not what he was going to do but he couldn't help but start feeling his gut twist. He felt cold. Really cold.

-Rangiku

It took a little while but Rangiku finally got why her small captain got choked up. His grandma lived in Junrinan which was located in the 1st District. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for her captain. He was actually planning on going to see her next week. As she looked around she could see some of the other captains feeling the same way.

When the captains gaze returned to the floor she could start to feel the room temperature drop. It was getting colder. Slowly but surely it got colder and colder and more captains noticed. Her hand lightly reached out and touched his shoulder and instantly the captain snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you need to leave, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto's stern voice rung out harshly.

Shaking his head he turned his head back to the 1st captain "No, I'm sorry. Carry on."

**I'm sorry this is a really short chapter xD I kind of wanted to just get it out of the way because to some it will be a lot sadder then others. R.I.P's Toshiro's Granny? ;_; (Note: She is really not dead 030 At least they never announced it in the manga or the anime.)**

**So next chapter will defiantly be longer. Though no idea exactly what's going to be in it. It will contain more information on this "disease" that is being spead around, more in debt feelings about how toshiro feels on the inside about the sickness, his grandmother and Hinamori. **

**Comments, Suggestions, Advice. Anything is a-go. I'm kind of droning this on and on because I really want each chapter to be 1000 words + xD I am secretly (well not anymore) trying to have the longest bleach story. So far it is 130 chapters and 387,780 words. It's going to kill me but I will give it a shot haha. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow so subscribe to keep in touch!**

**xx_Satisfying Penmanship**


	3. Page 3 What's going on!

**SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER! (Post ichigo vs. aizen / What happened during the fight.)**

**Well I wanted this chapter longer like around 3000 words but I felt like I shouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer xD.**

Slowly but surely Unohana took her eyes off the boy so that she could continue. "We are unsure of the cause it very well just be something mixing and sending a chemical that makes everyone sick or it might be caused by-"

"A person" Hitsugaya finished. Unohana looked up and nodded toward the boy. "And the possibility of it being a soul reaper?"

"About 58% at this point. I say this because whenever they become ill their spiritual pressure starts to slowly drop, making it extremely hard for recovery. It could be the illness depleting their life so with their life their spiritual pressure drops also. The other option it could be is a persons zanpakuto can release it and it starts to suck away a person's spirit energy."

Hitsugaya hoped it was a soul reaper that did this, just so that he is able to pierce his sword through his body and watch him die.

"So far only low ranking shinigami have been becoming sick."

"Thank you Unohana-taicho" the old mans voice muttered, it was clear that he was also in thought. "Right now, sense we do not know exactly the cause of the outbreak I have decided to "quarantine" the ones already sick. We can't afford more soul reapers to be sick or die."

Everyone had mixed reactions. Some nodded feeling as if it was a great ideas, some looked confused and unsure and others look down right distraught. Himself didn't care. He had to much on his mind to care. "And where are the _other _patients that are there due to other..._circumstances_ be located?" Hitsugaya mumbled eyes finally looking up from the floor and making eye contact with the 4th division captain. She understood why he asked such a thing, It was because of Hinamori. "The most fit will be able to leave. The rest that still need care are being transferred to an old barrack that we haven't used in years which Is located about 1 mile back from the original building."

Just nodding he returned his eyes to the floor and continued to zone out as others had questions about quarantine. Limited people can have access, masks worn at all times, etc.

As soon as he said the meeting was over the short captain was at the door first. Opening he glanced over his shoulder to look at his lieutenant "Come on Matsumoto" he flash stepped quickly out of the building. All he wanted to do was get back into his quiet room where he can sit and think all he wanted. He did not slow down until he reached the entrance of the squad 10 barracks. Pausing to wait for his vice-captain to catch up, it didn't take long but she was out of breath "Why such a hurry?" her voice a high pitched whine.

"Didn't want to stay." walking inside he instantly walked straight to his room giving simple nods to the subordinates that addressed him.

As soon as he walked into his office he went to the couch and laid down, eyes instantly closing. Matsumoto looked at him but didn't say anything, instead she went to her desk and started on paperwork. No he was not going to sleep, just thinking. He thinks better when he is relaxed, it also helps him calm down which he needed. His gut still felt twisted, his granny died. So suddenly, he was going to check up on her in a few days. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

The pain moved up to his chest the more and more he thought of it, deciding it was best to leave it to rest for right now and try to think more clearly about his work. Okay so, first off a recent jump hollow appearances. Second, a jump in sick probably meaning an airborne disease is going around and infecting people. Unohana said it was draining their spirit energy so it couldn't be a normal thing like the few. It's attacking the weak with very few spiritual pressure and now to the lowest ranking shinigami. As Unohana said it is also a soul reaper could be behind this. How? His zanpakuto.

Could it possibly have the ability to send something to slowly take someones spirit energy and bring it back to the host? It sounds weird and uncanny but everything in the soul society is unnatural, everything has to be taken into accountability.

Eyelids opened to reveal his natural bright turquoise eyes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. So many possibilities but no lead to help them try and figure it out. They will have to wait to find out what else happens but that means more and more people will die.

Sitting up he looked back to his desk and noticed some more of the paper work was finished, he would have to thank Matsumoto later, he would actually let her sleep this time. Rolling his eyes as he noticed the blonde slouched over her desk fast asleep with a bottle of sake in her hand. Getting up he grabbed the saki and put it back away in her "stash". She still didn't know he knew where she kept it all.

It was now dark outside, most people would be asleep by now but he couldn't fall asleep now. Fixing his robes and haori before heading out the door and exiting his division. Once outside he noticed it was drizzling but ignored it. A little rain never hurt anyone, at this moment it felt good on his skin.

He planned on just taking a walk but he decided he could go visit her. Following Unohana's directions to the new building she was kept at he walked a steady pace, no sense in hurrying. He got to the entrance of the building and could see a faint glow inside meaning that people were still there. It was always a all day-all night place, in case there was an emergency.

Walking through the doors, a 4th division member turned and gave a sweet, warm smile. That is what they were famous for after all. "Welcome Hitsugaya-Taicho. She is back here." is it sad when they know why you've come? He lost count to how many time's he has visited her. She was always in the hospital and ¾ of the time it was because he had hurt her or he wasn't able to protect her. It always came back to him in some way, he never realized how hard it was to keep a promise but Aizen sure proved him wrong.

Nodding he followed the young lady to the room. She opened the door for him and he stepped through, dismissing her with a nod.

There she was, laying there. As always. Her face was still pale, she was still plugged into a respirator. Her hair was down, he had to admit he liked her hair down. He had always tried to get her to wear it that way but she never listened, always so stubborn.

They had finished her organ regeneration procedure she just wouldn't wake up. No, not dead. More-so a comma again. He guessed she just didn't want to wake up, he had failed her yet again and who else did she have? Aizen betrayed her and her friend that swore to protect her ended up almost killing her. Maybe it was better if she was locked away into a sleep, a place where she can control.

Standing at the side of her bed, he lightly reached out and placed a hand on top of her's. Her hands were so cold, it felt like ice. Felt like she could break just from this. He wished she would wake up and didn't at the same time. He wanted to let her know he was sorry and would do anything for her. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him but at least she would know.

Taking a deep breath before the small captain retreated his hand back to his side and turned away to face the door. "I'll come back again tomorrow." he told her. As if she could hear him.

Nodding to the nurse before leaving the building. It was now raining harder, instantly getting him soaked but again, it was no reason to rush. Taking his time he began to walk back to his division building, deciding he could do a few more pages of paperwork for the time being.

It didn't take as long as he suspected to reach the building, entering he could almost instantly feel something was wrong and his blame meter instantly shot toward his vice-captain. He was scared to go see what it was but taking a breath he built up the courage to go see.

A hand on the door knob he swung it open, eyes squinted as the light of the room hit his eyes. Once focused he saw that it wasn't his lieutenant but 2 other soul reapers from his division that was locking swords with his vice-captain. The room was a wreck, couch split open, papers scattered everywhere, his desk was even knocked over. "What is going on!"

Rangiku's eyes shot up at his yell "I don't know. These two came in and just started attacking me!" she kicked one of them away but the other one soon took his place and began clashing swords.

Shunpoed over to the one man on the ground, hovering over him he grabbed the subordinates robes threateningly. "What do you think your doi-" he got cut off as he noticed something wrong about this soul reapers appearance. His eyes were an abnormal blue that seemed to glow. Was he being controlled or something? Scowling he unsheathed his sword and bluntly hit the man upside the head with the bottom of the hilt, knocking the shinigami out.

"Matsumoto, I think they are being controlled. Just knock him out."

Matsumoto nodded and quickly apprehended the offender, giving him a kick to the gut sending him crashing into the wall.

Once both of them were clearly knocked unconscious he began talking again. "Take them down to Unohana and see what she thinks and if she can do anything."

His vice-captain nodded and picked up the two men easily. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they have anything to do with the thing going around. You know, everyone becoming sick?"

The idea didn't occur to him till she mentioned it but he nodded "You can't rule out the possibility."

The blonde women sighed before shunpoing out of the wrecked room to go to the 4th division.

Taking this moment to breath and suck in what had just happened. Looking around the trashed office he could feel a vein poking out of his forehead in annoyance. Is he going to get any breaks? What the hell is happening in the Seireitei!

**Dun, dun, dunnn. Okay well... this chapter is kind of depressing but that is my thoughts on how Toshiro thinks about momo because he always blames himself for her being injured and he was very hurt for stabbing her SPOILER! **

**Hope you liked it and sorry for any spelling errors its hard to keep track xD I'm not the best speller. The next chapter I will try to make it longer then 2000 but no promises. I'll try to get it out quickly for all of you to read. **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding it to your favorites or watch I really appriciate it. And sorry for the story being kind of confusing right now, it's still developing and i'm kind of writing this story blindly; meaning that most of it isn't that well planned out and i'm going along with whatever xD**

**Criticism is welcome 3 Just don't troll. **


	4. Page 4 Almost cured now dead

**Wee hello again :] Thank you all who have favorited, and who submitted a review. I really appreciate it :] And sorry for it taking a while for this one to be up, I'm kind of coming up with the story as I go so it's not completely planned out haha. I usually start to plan out the climaxes of the stories so I am just building up to it. Oh and there is another captain meeting just so they address the new "side effect" (Being people controlled.)**

Toshiro had the worst headache coming on. After just being attacked by his own squad members because now people were also being controlled? And now another captains meeting was being called to address it and so Yamamoto can officially take action, at least that's what he needed to do before it got worse.

Entering the meeting hall he took his spot in line like always and as all the captains came and lined up he couldn't help but notice Mayuri wasn't there. Probably lost in another one of his experiments, Toshiro and Mayuri never really saw eye-to-eye on things (So not a short joke .) but the man could at least attend meetings, he has squad members for a reason.

The meeting started as Yamamoto found his seat at the front. "Captain Hitsugaya, will you please tell us what had happened to clarify."

Not expecting it but nodded, he was going to write out a report but this worked to. "Well I was on my way back to my office and when I entered I saw the whole room was trashed and Matsumoto locked swords with two of my men. Thinking she must have said something I tried to separate them but I noticed a bright green glow coming from their eyes so I just guessed they were being controlled. I knocked one out and found it could stop them, at least for a little while so I told Matsumoto to knock them out and once she did I told Matsumoto to take them to Unahona. I believe now they were transferred to the 12th division for testing."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya" the old man stated.

Toshiro just nodded.

"Mayuri isn't here but I have already been informed they are getting close to finding a "cure" to the technique used on the two soul reapers. This antidote just lasts a few hours right now and it doesn't help the sick, only the controlled. I have noticed that the two men that were controlled were higher ranked then the ones becoming sick. This has forced me to infer that the stronger and the ones with the most spiritual pressure can become controlled."

"How can we even trust each other if our subordinates can come in one day and try to kill us?" Soi Fon piped in, apathy greeted her features as always.

"If a person is behind this, then that is most likely what he wants us to feel. Unsafe, Panicked and make it so that we can't even trust are comrades." Byakuya said calmly, eyes closed as he concentrated.

"If Mayuri can come up with that mixture to stop them from being controlled we won't have to worry that much." Komamura added.

"Yeah, _if_." Soi Fon's words turned harsh while talking about Mayuri. Like most people, she didn't like him or was just generally freaked out by him. Either one is very understandable. Mayuri is a very strange man.

***Meanwhile at the 12th division lab.***

Two bodies laid out on the table, 3-5 people around the table at work. Mayuri was a few feet back from the operating table, observing. A wide psychotic smile planted on the mans face. "Fascinating! Completely fascinating!" The odd man took a step closer, his large finger nail reached out and poked the soft flesh. The man thrashed instantly, making Mayuri's grin widen.

There was a sudden knock at the door, it annoyed Mayuri. He was lost in his research and didn't want any interruptions. "You!" he pointed to one of his subordinates that he didn't know the name of "Go tell whoever it is to leave." he hissed.

The man nodded and quickly made his way to the door, He was pretty afraid of his captain. Answering the door, he had to crank his neck up to look at the man standing in the doorway. He was very unfamiliar. Long waved purple hair pushed down past his shoulder blades. A long gray "cloak" was draped around his body so that his hands were invisible under it.

Noticing it wasn't a soul reaper he took a step back.

"Who are yo-"

The male's eyes widened and slowly followed down his body to his abdomen where a long sword penetrated. Not being able to speak due to the shock and pain, to make it worse he felt the sword twist and pull out violently causing him to fall to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his body, his body felt colder and he was soon slipping into darkness. Who is this guy?

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Mayuri's voice broke in, witnessing the scene right in front of him. Mayuri's hand gripped the handle of his sword, getting ready to defend himself if needed.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri. A very clever man indeed, almost discovering an antidote to the chemical my zanpakuto releases. I'm usually not this rude, but I can't afford it being stopped as of now so consider your research over." the handle to the man's sword was revealed, it wore an purple cover over the handle. Unsheathing the blade he stepped from the doorway into the building, a smirk shown proudly on his features.

Most of the division members took a defensive stance, the ones that had their swords drew them. Mayuri stood there, assessing the situation before his signature sadistic grin planted on his face. "Ah! So your the man behind this! Pleasure to meet you. You are very interesting indeed, I am afraid you are mistaken though. My experimentation has only just begun" a loud laugh irrupted from the strange man, it was like a mad scientists you would see on this shows in the real world. Mayuri unsheathed his own sword "What should I do to you first... cut you open and see what I can find inside? Ahahaha!" even his own subordinated looked at their captain like he was a freak, most stepped away from both the men.

**AND BACK TO THE MEETING ;D**

They were still discussing what other options and plans they can take. Well it was more like arguing. No one would agree on something so the meeting seemed to just drawl on and on. Yes Hitsugaya did care and knew something had to be done but they were getting no where. For most of the meeting the small captain had just kept silent with his head down, mostly zoning in and out but to seem like he was paying attention he would nod occasionally as if agreeing with the idea.

"It would seem the decision is left to me. I will decide and get back to all of you but this meeting is now coming to a close." Yamamoto finally inputted. He should of done it 30 minutes ago but at least they could leave now. As soon as they were dismissed he was at the door, pulling it open and stepping out. He wasn't in a rush to get back to his division so he wasn't going to shunpo. As he was about to walk he suddenly heard a loud boom, It shook the building and the ground. Looking around he was able to pin-point the general direction which was indeed the 12th division. Like some of the other captains they started to run / shunpo off toward the building going to see what had happened.

Arriving to the front doors of the 12th he saw that the door was left wide open. That there itself was a very bad sign. Glancing behind him he noticed captain Unahona, Ukitake and Byakuya were there as well.

Taking a step past the threshold he could hear the sound of a light splash as he stepped. Looking down he raised his foot to show that he had just stepped in a puddle of blood. Eyebrows raised and as he looked down in front of him he saw the body of young shinigami on the floor. It was easy to tell that the man was dead. "This man's dead." Toshiro muttered, intending one of the other captains behind him to hear that. Something bad had happened.

Stepping around the body he took more steps into the building and easily took notice of the situation. There were bodies scatted all across the place, some body parts were detached from the hosts body. It was a massacre.

"Oh my" Ukitake's voice rung out as he also took attention to the scene. "What happened?" the older male started to look around, hoping to find Mayuri or someone not dead that could explain.

A faint cough was heard from one corner of the room, quickly moving to the source of the sound, Hitsugaya and the other captains saw Nemu sitting on the floor, dried blood stained her clothes and splattered across her face.

Unahona moved past Toshiro to lean next to Nemu, assessing wounds.

"What happened?" Ukitake asked, his voice calm and sweet. Nemu's eyes shifted to look at the white haired captain, her breathing heavy. "Their all...dead." she muttered, eyes moved away to break eye contact and instead fixed on the red stained floor. "A man came and killed everyone. Purposely kept me alive to tell you." her voice was faint and as she talked more and more became more quiet. A gentle hand rested on Nemu's shoulder, causing the female to look up and this time make eye contact with the medic captain. Her sweet smile seemed to calm her almost instantly.

"You don't have to tell us now. Come on, I'm going to take you back to the 4th division to get a closer look at you." Standing up straight, Unahona held out her hand, continuing to wear her smile. Nemu took it graciously. Such kind treatment was very rare for her.

Hitsugaya just watched. Eyes broke away to take a pan around the room. What he had noticed was Mayuri was no-where to be found. He wanted to press the question now to Mayuri's vice-captain but he didn't know how stable she was at the moment and it could wait.

Turning to look at Byakuya "We should go and tell Captain Yamamoto. He will probably send someone else to investigate more closely but by the looks of it Vice-captain Nemu is the only survivor."

The 6th division captain just nodded and turned toward the door and shunpoed out. Before Hitsugaya left as well he turned to look at Unahona, "Do you need any help?"

"No, no. I am fine. Go ahead."

Hitsugaya nodded and Shunpoed out as well.

Nemu was transported to the 4th division barracks to rest and captain Yamamoto was notified. From what Nemu said, it was a man who came in and killed them. So it was a man who started this, the disease, controlling and now he was coming into the soul society and killing? How did he even get past the guards. The man must have killed the 12th division members because they were on the brink of finding a cure to fight against the disease. Now that was destroyed and everyone in that squad was murdered beside Nemu.

Once well Nemu could tell them more about what he said and even a description so that people can look for him. Because of the incident they were getting closer to finding who it is but the downside was that people had to be murdered for it to happen.

**Okay I was going to make this chapter even longer (like 4000 words) but sense it took so long for me to get it this far into it I decided not to keep you waiting any longer.**

**I am one of those writers that aren't afraid to kill characters xD If you can tell. There might be a few more deaths so i'm sorry, I think it makes it more interesting. I kept Nemu cause I like her xD And I thought someone needed to stay alive so that they can tell what happens. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**xx Satisfying Penmanship xx**


End file.
